Episode Carlito
Episode Carlito (zs_carlito) is the fourth and final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 6 in Counter-Strike Online. Summary Legendary mercenary Carlito from his days with the Vanguard Company. This is the story of how he lost an eye while escaping. Objective Complete Douglas Jacob’s mission and escape the Vanguard Company. Goal #Complete Douglas Jacob's mission and return safely. #Rescue the Vanguard Company from the zombie attack. #The mastermind is revealed. Dispose of Agent Jay and survive. Tips *It is easier to pursue by following the mission area indicated on the map. *The indicated equipment will activate upon pressing the E key while on the area marked with an E. *Walls that are glowing red can be destroyed to proceed with the game. Background ; Part 1 Carlito is a veteran mercenary working for the Vanguard Company. One day he receives a mission directly from Douglas. The mission has him retrieve information from a research laboratory. Although the mission is relatively simple, he does not let his guard down going in. The research institute Carlito is heading into has been turned into a zombie den... ; Part 2 Having completed the mission, Carlito returns to headquarters. Before arriving, Carlito and his men are attacked by an unknown enemy and are forced to make an emergency landing at the Vanguard Company. Unbeknownst to them, the Vanguard Company had been under zombie attack and nearly annihilated. Carlito sets out to eliminate the zombies... ; Part 3 To his dismay, the mastermind behind the attacks upon the Vanguard Company turns out to be Douglas Jacob, the owner. Carlito's activities prodded the government to dig into his background. When this became a threat to Douglas, his paranoia got the better of him and he laid a trap for the branch Carlito was at by orchestrating a zombie attack. Release date *South Korea: 21 September 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 27 September 2017. *China/Japan: 28 September 2017. *Indonesia: 8 November 2017. *CSNZ: 21 December 2017. Recommendations ; Weapons Facing RAH-66 Comanche Facing Agent Jay ; Costumes Achievement Honor mission Transcript Map 1= ; Start Naration #Carlito, a hired gunman for the Vanguard Company. #He is a veteran mercenary and a skilled combatant. #His reputation naturally reaches the ears of the owner of the Vanguard Company, Douglas Jacob. #This leads to Douglas Jacob directly handing Carlito a special mission... #Douglas: Carlito! The ace of the Vanguard Company! #Douglas: I have a mission for you, and this one is coming directly from me. #Carlito: Yes, boss! Would you give me the details? #Douglas: As expected, you're all business. How very reliable! #Douglas: This mission shouldn't be too difficult for a man with your skill set. #Douglas: Your objective is to infiltrate the server room of a research laboratory and retrieve two, and only two, sets of data. #Carlito: If it's not too difficult, boss, there are other mercenaries with excellent skills... #Douglas: No. However simple this task may sound, failure is not an option. I won't have just anyone on this mission. #Douglas: We cannot afford even one little mistake. Everything must be handled with the utmost care. Everything. No mistakes. ; Game Start #Vanguard Mercenary: This is Alpha Team. We've breached the operation area. #Carlito: Then let's get started. And stay on your guard! Anyone who gets sloppy thinking this is an easy mission will answer to me. ; Office Entry #Vanguard Mercenary: Zombie! Look out! #Carlito: Pah! Easy mission, huh? Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. ; Front Window #Carlito: It’s dangerous in front of the window! Everyone, be careful! ; Button next window aisle #Carlito: Shit! The window! Everyone hug the walls and keep moving! ; Safety Zone 1 #Douglas: Carlito, come in. How's the mission going? #Carlito: Well, so far so good. But we didn't exactly receive a warm welcome. #Douglas: Don't tell me the mighty Carlito is feeling the pressure from a few zombies. Haha. #Douglas: Just disregard them and focus on completing the mission. #Carlito: Copy, boss. #Vanguard Mercenary: The laboratory's server room is below. The transmission device must also be down there. #Carlito: Right. Hurry and enter. I’d like to get this one over with quickly. ; Server room #Vanguard Mercenary: Oh, shit! Zombies! #Carlito: I don't see the data transmission device! We need to move! ; Mine pathway 1 #Vanguard Mercenary: Wait! Everybody stop! We've got visual confirmation of land mines up ahead! #Carlito: They look like an older model. Just attack to destroy them! ; Data transfer device 1 #Carlito: It’s the data transmission device. Let's get on with the hack. ; Mine pathway 2 #Carlito: Stop! Something doesn't feel right. #Carlito: A protruding switchboard. What an eyesore. Destroy it for now! #Carlito: The electric current has revealed a land mine... Shit! It’s a newer model this time. #Vanguard Mercenary: A newer model? How's it any different from the older model we just saw? #Carlito: These only react to a certain amount of pressure and can't be destroyed. Not even with guns. #Carlito: Our only option is to avoid it. Everybody be careful. ; Data transfer device 2 #Carlito: The second transmission device. Let’s be quick about it. ; Safety Zone 2 #Carlito: Data transmission complete. Let's regroup and head back. #Douglas: Carlito, have you completed the mission? #Carlito: I was just about to call in. The two sets of data have already been sent. #Douglas: So soon? Are you sure? #Carlito: Affirmative. The two data transmission devices in the server room have been hacked. #Douglas: Hmm... After looking them over, the data sets you sent me appear to have some issues. #Douglas: I'm afraid you'll need to send two additional sets. #Douglas: Send two more sets of data with the new transmission device. The mission isn't over yet. ; Super large control room #Vanguard Mercenary: Aw, shit! #Carlito: Copy that, boss. #Vanguard Mercenary: Hey! Carlito! #Carlito: We're mercenaries of the Vanguard Company. We follow orders and don't ask questions. ; Control room unlock completed #Carlito: Another place filled with water. I suspect there'll be even more land mines here. #Vanguard Mercenary: Zombies overhead! They're dropping down from above! #Carlito: Land mines in the water... And zombies... We can make the zombies activate the land mines instead! #Vanguard Mercenary: Data transmission complete! #Carlito: Objective complete! Now let's get out of here! ; Safety Zone 3 #Carlito: Prepare to head back. For real this time. #Vanguard Mercenary: Command. Command, Alpha here. Mission complete. Requesting a return to base. Over. #Vanguard Mercenary: Command, you there? Command! #Vanguard Mercenary: What are those guys doing? There's no response! #Carlito: Something's wrong. Douglas isn't answering either. #HQ: (bzzz) This is Command! We're under attack! All units return... (bzzz) #HQ: (bzzz) I repeat...enemy fire! ...return... (bzzz) #Vanguard Mercenary: Command, what's going on over there! Command! #Carlito: Something's happened at headquarters. We need to get back! #Carlito: For now, let's head for the top floor. We can keep trying to contact them on the way up! #Vanguard Mercenary: All communications channel, this is Alpha. Situation VK S13 4RY 87. #Vanguard Mercenary: Code FPE EM 1 returning. All Vanguard mercs en route, group up with Alpha. #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Alpha Team, this is Delta. ETA is three minutes. We're heading for you. Over. #Carlito: Is Delta Team back from scouting? Nice. Let's group up on the top floor and get out of here! #Vanguard Mercenary: This is Alpha. Copy that, Delta Team. Meet us on the top floor. Over. ; Rooftop final #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Alpha. This is Delta. We're on the top floor. #Vanguard Mercenary: Alpha here. On our way. Over. #Carlito: We're out of time! Everyone move it to the heliport! |-| Map 2= ; Start #Vanguard Mercenary 2: One minute until touchdown. Everyone get ready! #Carlito: Delta! I need a status update! #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Something must be wrong. I don't see anyone. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: No one? That can't be right. Delta, repeat? #Vanguard Mercenary 2: There's nobody in sight. #Airplane Broadcast: Warning! Enemy fire detected. #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Warning! Enemy fire detected. #Airplane Broadcast: Warning! Enemy fire detected. #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Everyone, hold on! I'm making an emergency landing before we get shot down! ; Weak vibration (camera shake) #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Collision immanent! Everyone, hold on tight! ; Sequential strong vibration (camera shake) #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Argh!! #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Ugh! I-is everyone okay...? #Carlito: We need to exit the aircraft. Move! Move! ; Building entry #Carlito: I don't see my team members. I've got a bad feeling about this... #Carlito: Grab some ammo. Prepare yourselves! ; Outside the building. Enemy helicopter appearance event #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Ally helicopter sighted! #Carlito: They're aiming for us! Everyone, look out! ; Helicopter Retreat Event ~ First gathering and boarding lift. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Was it shot down? #Carlito: Looks like it got away. We should've shot the whole thing down. #Douglas: Carlito. Carlito, come in. #Carlito: What?! Boss! What happened? Are you okay? #Douglas: I’m alright. I need a status update on my Vanguard Company. #Douglas: I heard something about a zombie attack. #Carlito: I just arrived. That's all we know for now, but it looks like it. #Douglas: Oh, Carlito... Outdone by zombies? Very disappointing. #Douglas: Don't tell me the legend is already all washed up? #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Boss! Isn't that a little much? #Carlito: I'm sorry, boss... I take full responsibility. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Carlito! #Douglas: I won't mince words. You must get rid of all the zombies at the Vanguard Company! #Douglas: With your bare hands if need be! Resolve the situation! Now! #Carlito: I will. Trust me. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: How are we supposed to defend headquarters when it was ambushed while we were on a mission?! #Vanguard Mercenary 1: The boss... #Carlito: Well, he's probably angry that the Vanguard Company got busted in by zombies. #Carlito: Stop thinking about that and focus on the search. Our first priority is to find survivors. #Carlito: Hmm... The zombie attacks were one thing, but the attack from that unknown helicopter... It doesn't make sense. ; Lift end, helicopter 2 appearance #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Another helicopter sighted! In front! #Carlito: Everyone, be careful not to fall off the bridge! ; Chopper 2 Retreat and lift b boarding #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Was it shot down this time? #Carlito: No, we can't attack critical areas on a combat helicopter like that with the firearms we've got. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Shit! If only we had some anti-aircraft weapons! #Douglas: Carlito. Have the zombies been dealt with? #Carlito: Not yet, boss. We're still searching. #Douglas: Searching for what? Are you looking for survivors? #Douglas: Don't worry about survivors. I've found survivors ahead of you. #Carlito: Survivors! Is it true, boss? #Douglas: Yes. The helicopter carrying the last of the survivors has just taken off from the headquarters anti-aircraft base. #Douglas: I was able to rescue the survivors because you caught their attention by killing the zombies. #Carlito: That's amazing, boss! #Douglas: It looks like the attack was large-scale. I'll provide support so that you can escape. #Douglas: I'm dispatching a helicopter directly to the anti-aircraft base. Get on it. #Douglas: I know I was harsh earlier... But we need to first be alive to get through this problem. #Carlito: Understood, boss! We'll head straight to the anti-aircraft base. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: Was that the boss? Tell me it's good news. #Carlito: I got nervous when I didn’t see my team, but the situation seems to be improving. #Carlito: We should head to the anti-aircraft base. Escape first, make plans later. ; Entering the air base and launching helicopter 3 #Carlito: Something's off. It’s way too quiet. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: I hear a helicopter. It must be the one the boss sent. #Carlito: No... This sound! ; 3 helicopters #Vanguard Mercenary 1: You undead swine! #Carlito: We need to secure this area until the boss' helicopter gets here! #Carlito: Use the anti-aircraft cannons to get rid of them! ; Chopper 3 Shooting Event #Vanguard Mercenary 1: That should've done it! #Carlito: Of course. A few shots from the cannon and they should be toast. #Douglas: Carlito. Is everyone accounted for? #Carlito: Affirmative, boss. In fact, we just finished securing the anti-aircraft base. #Douglas: Ah! Well done. The helicopter I dispatched should arrive soon, so stay together. #Douglas: I must say, you've followed my orders well. To reward your service I've arranged a small gift. #Douglas: I sincerely hope you like it, Carlito. #Carlito: No, boss. If it weren't for you, we would've all been in danger. #Douglas: Danger? Ah, yes. Danger... And yet you managed to survive. #Vanguard Mercenary 1: I hear an aircraft! It must be the rescue helicopter! #Douglas: Ah, right on schedule. The helicopter that will send you off to another place... ; Helicopter last event scene #Carlito: What?! He was shot down?! #Douglas: Carlito, Carlito... Talent that shines too brightly attracts trouble and the government rats have sharp eyes! #Douglas: I'm afraid I'll need to put your light out before anyone sees me. |-| Map 3= ; Start #Carlito: ... uh .. #??? : ... Survivors remain. #Douglas: Hmm ... there's a guy who's still alive after the attack. #Douglas: Agent Jay! Show them the power of a new era. #Agent Jay: I will handle it as a ministry. ; 2510 ~ 2519 when using the death skill #Douglas Jacob: They're really persistent ... I'll do it for today ... ; After battle #Carlito: ... Douglas ... I will not forgive you ... Enemies ; Common All types of zombies appear in this chapter. Mini Boss ; Comanche Comanche appears as mini boss three times in this chapter. During the first appearance, it only shoot miniguns. For second appearance, it launches two destructible missiles at a time. For the third time, it can be damaged with anti-air cannon. Boss ; Agent Jay Agent Jay is unleashed by Douglas Jacob to destroy Carlito and his Vanguard mercenaries. She is an expert assassin equipped with a pair of dagger specialized Uzi. Cloaked under a dark blue-black hood, she can jump and move in a very fast manner. According to her face and body skins, it is likely that she is also exposed to Z-Virus but still gain her consciousness. Clear reward (Rare drop) ; Jay's Dagger Two daggers used by Agent Jay, who serves Douglas Jacob. It has been through many battlefields along with her. This weapon is capable of fast and fatal attacks. Gallery File:Loadingbg_zs_carlito1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_carlito2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_carlito3.png epcarlito art.png|Promotion art File:Epcarlito_os1.jpg|Official screenshot File:Epcarlito_os2.jpg|Ditto File:Epcarlito_os3.jpg epcarlito ss1.png|Screenshot epcarlito ss2.png|Ditto epcarlito ss3.png epcarlito ss4.png epcarlito korea.png|Korea poster Epcarlito_idn.jpg|Indonesia Poster Trivia *This chapter introduces Agent Jay who serves Douglas Jacob. *Comanche and Destroyer Ship Cannon are reintroduced in this chapter. **For some reason, Comanche has lower frame rate, resulting in weird 'laggy' movements. *This chapter structure heavily resembles Rise Hard mission from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. *In Indonesia, this map is split up into three different selections, allowing one to skip directly to the boss round if they wish. Category:Maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Large-sized maps